


Rewards

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit decides to teach Jenny a bit about video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doomsday (NecroNova)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/gifts).



> For my IRL Jenny ;)
> 
> ...Except she's actually good at video games.

“I dunno, Rabbit,” Jenny said as held the controller awkwardly in her silver hands. “I've never really played video games before.”

“Oh, come on! They're lots of f-f-fun!” Rabbit nudged the smaller robot playfully. “It's just a racing g-g-game, you just gotta steer your little cart thingy ar-r-round the track, it's easy! I promise I'll go easy on you.... for the first few l-l-l-laps. I'll warn ya though, I'm an ex-ex-expert!”

“Thanks dear, you're truly too kind,” Jenny scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

“Trust me, it'll be lotsa fun,” Rabbit said with a decisive nod. “I'll c-c-choose the easiest course, you shouldn't have t-too much trouble.”

“Alright...” Jenny sounded unconvinced.

The TV glowed brightly in the dark room, rain beating down on Walter Manor's windows as the two robots huddled together on the couch. Rabbit and Jenny had planned on going for a walk that evening, but a storm quickly dashed their plans. Rabbit had suggested the two play video games together, and Jenny hesitantly agreed, despite not being much of a gamer.

The game counted down from three, and Jenny watched Rabbit's copper fingers on the controller's buttons. She did her best to copy her, but before she could get it right the race had started. Rabbit's cart flew ahead while Jenny's began going backwards.

“Wait- no, uh...” Jenny pressed another button and her car shot forward for a while before crashing into a wall. Rabbit was laughing hysterically from second place.

“I don't know what I'm doing!” Jenny screeched, mashing buttons until her car was on the track again, weaving and swerving around.

“Y-y-y-you're doin' great!” Rabbit giggled, easing up into first place while Jenny stayed in eighth.

“You're just saying that because you're winning,” Jenny said with a pout.

As the race was about to come to an end with Rabbit in first place and Jenny in a very tentative seventh, Rabbit grinned triumphantly.

“I guess I'm g-g-gonna w-” she started, before Jenny put her controller down and kissed Rabbit hard on the lips, much to her surprise. Steam billowed from Rabbit's cheek vents as she grinned against Jenny's lips and returned the kiss happily. Jenny pulled away a moment later with a smug look. Rabbit had come to a full stop while distracted and was idling just in front of the finish line.

“Oh shoot!” she said, and finished in seventh place. Jenny smirked, tossing her long blonde hair.

“Well well dearest, I thought you said you were _good_ at this game!” she said with exaggerated innocence. “Seventh isn't exactly a win for an expert.”

Rabbit pouted. “You cheated!” she said, but smiled a second later. “I still beat you though, s-s-so I think I should get a reward.” She winked.

It was Jenny's turn for steam to pour from her vents, but she quickly recovered when Rabbit set her controller aside and cupped Jenny's face, kissing her softly.

“If that's the reward for winning, I think I need more practice,” Jenny whispered. Rabbit laughed.

“Let's r-r-race again then,” Rabbit said with a smile on her pink-painted lips.

“Only if the rewards for winning are just as sweet.”

“Oh g-gosh...”

 


End file.
